A New Day A New challenge
by Squibyplaya
Summary: A high school multi-chapter based Grebel story. I will put certain nyotalia characters since I'm into heterotalia. There will be certain characters who haven't been given official names such as Cyprus, Seychelles etc. Also some nyotalia characters will have different last names to differentiate themselves from their counterparts. Hetalia and nyotalia (c) hidekaze others (c) me
1. A New Student

It was another ordinary day for Heracles Karpusi a senior in high school. Every morning he would get up early get his siblings up, dressed for schooland then make all seven of his siblings including himself breakfast. Being the oldest of the siblings and his mother leaving the house early to get to work. This meant Heracles would have to get everything and everyone together. After getting up at five o clock Heracles grabbed his uniform, ran the shower right away taking a shower long enough to look clean for school. Heracles slipped into his uniform and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Looking on the fridge he saw the lunch orders for today's lunches. Sighing he started making all eight lunches packing them with: specially made sandwiches, drinks, random fruits and two pieces of baklava. "There all done, now for breakfast. Sometimes I wish mom would make the lunches." Heracles said as he placed multiple cereal bowls and spoons on the long table and then filling them up with fruit loops and milk.

Walking back to the foot of the stairs Heracles took a deep breath and yelled: "UP AND AT IT YOU GUYS! BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE, AFTERWARDS TAKE YOUR SHOWERS AND GET CHANGED IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Tired bodies started coming out of multiple doors in the upstairs hallway. "Alright we're coming relax big brother." A girl with long frizzy black hair said coming out of the rooms. "Elidora, you should've been up at the same time I was to help me get things together." Heracles shook his head at the girl coming down the stairs rubbing her eyes. "Just because I'm the oldest sister doesn't mean I have to get up at the same time as you." Elidora said sitting at the table eating her breakfast. "Same thing with you Christos you're just as old as me and Eildora." Heracles said annoyed to a boy who looked just like him but with green eyes who had exited his room. "Shut up Herc, you may be the early bird but some of us aren't." Christos said sitting at the table. "We're coming we're coming, Paleyo he means you too." A boy with green eyes and long black hair said coming out of another door. "Fine I'm coming, but you know how hard it is the morning for me with just having one eye." A boy about the same age with bandage covering one eye complained coming out of the same room. "Amara get the twins up they need to go to school too." Heracles yelled seeing a girl with brown messy hair come out of Elidora's room. "Okay big brother, Kratos I can't lift both of them." The girl named Amara yelled into the air. "Alright I'm coming can't I rest some more?" A ghost said appearing from the wall next to Amara. "Your dead Kratos, you have all eternity to rest." Herc yelled at the ghost.

"Alright Elidora, Christos since you two came down and finished breakfast first. I want you to grab your uniforms and pick a bathroom to shower in." Heracles said picking up the empty bowls and putting them in the sink. At those words both older siblings rushed to their rooms, grabbed their uniforms and then picked a bathroom. "Okay all of us are here Herc." The ghost said holding a girl in a blue nightie. "Thank you Kratos, come on Christema wake up time, your fruit loops are getting mushy." Heracles told his little sister as he picked her up and placed her on a chair watching her slowly eat the mushy cereal. "You too Ellenie." Heracles said doing the same as he did with Christema. "Amara you join them in eating." He said smiling at his sister. "Okay, Saulo it's your turn to take a shower" Christos said walking into the kitchen in his uniform and fixing his goggles. "Thanks Christos!" The other green eyed boy said saluting his older brother as he ran from the table. "She always takes the longest out of the girls." Heracles said counting bags. "Relax I'm out, Amara it's your turn to wash up afterwards it's the twins turn." Elidora said coming down the stairs in her uniform fixing her hair. "Right!" Amara said running past her sister with a mouth full of cereal. "Alright Paleyo your up for the shower, be careful with your eye." Saulo said coming back into the living room in his uniform with his hat on his head a little while later. "I remembered what you said, no trident to school or I get kicked out." Saulo said pouting as the final brother passed him. "Good little brother and Kratos you're going with the twins. You have to watch them so they won't cause any trouble. Otherwise you'll be a bad big brother." Heracles said staring at his ghostly brother. "Okay I will, but they're good most of the time." Kratos said floating over their bags. "Alright Christy, Lenie your turn to hit the shower. Remember one at a time you two." Amara said coming down dressed. "One of them can take my shower now that I'm finished." Paleyo said wrapping his eye as the twins split up and ran past him a while later.

"Alright listen up you guys Elidora, Christos and I are seniors which means this is our last year at school with you. This means Saulo will have to watch over you since he's a junior. Paleyo, Amara you're sophomores now so you'll have to watch your backs." Heracles said pacing in front of his siblings. "We're done and ready to go!" The twins said running down in their skirts. "First we drop these two off and then we head to school understand?" Heracles told his siblings as he handed each of them their backpacks and lunch bags. "Alright everyone follow me, Herc will meet up with us in a bit." Christos said leading the family out the door and down the street. Heracles grabbed his lunch and backpack, looked inside and then locked the door sighing. A few minutes later he caught up with his siblings just before the twins had entered their school. "Bye you two have a good day and don't worry Kratos said he would watch over you." Heracles said hugging his little sisters and then waving good bye to the twins and the ghost of his brother as they entered the grade school.

About a half hour later the rest of the Karpusi siblings reached their high school. There the siblings were both feared and revered. The siblings were feared for two reasons. One because everyone knew they were good friends with Ivan Bragsinski. A boy who's smiling face seemed to hide something that could be devious. The second, being the three eldest siblings were known to be merciless when it came to those who had picked on one of their siblings. Especially Herc he was the merciless one of the three. But to the student body those were just minor warnings. The Karpusi siblings were also known to be very talented and exceptionally smart; especially the oldest brother.

Each sibling had their special subject and sport. Paleyo although a sophomore, was placed in multiple advanced art classes supposedly because of his ability to sculpt. But being blind in one eye the only sport he is play a...nd likes is chess. Amara's specialty class was amazingly cooking class, although she will forever deny that when asked about how she was doing in it. To regain her fear factor throughout the school she joined the archery team and soon became known as the best shot they had. Saulo's specialty classes were biology especially those including aquatics competing with a girl named Allysa from Seychelles who was known to be just as smart as Saulo in aquatics. Over the past three years Saulo had joined the swimming team and became swim captain. Elidora's specialty was geology she amazed herself one time on how much she knew about the earth. Although being very clumsy after joining the track team she has helped the school win multiple trophies. Christos known not to be the smartest brother has been ironically known to do well in economics classes. Unlike his other siblings Christos didn't join any afterschool activities instead he leaves to pick up the twins and bring them home or back to school where they hang out with Heracles and his friends. Heracles is known to be the smartest out of all the Karpusi siblings as the student body says. Heracles has always been placed in advanced classes even in his freshman year. In his spare time he has been known to go to the roof and hang out with his friends and band mates; Arthur Kirkland, Ivan Bragsinski, Gilbert Weillschmidt, Martino Moisis, Elidora's boyfriend Vasile Cardei. And on occasion tailing them would be Christos and the twins.

"All right you guys take care I have to get to stinking trig class. You guys know why I hate it." Heracles said standing in front of his siblings smiling. "Good luck big brother." Elidora said kissing her brother's cheek and then seeing him walk away. Heracles walked up the stairs and turned the corner to find a crowd in front of his trigonometry classroom. "Heracles over here!" A boy with black shaggy hair one side longer than the other yelled waving his hand furiously. "I'm coming Martino, relax." Heracles said walking over to his friend. "So what's going on here? Last time we had this much excitement was when Mr. Jacobs was an hour late for class." He said looking at all the hubbub unphased. "Hey Hercy boy, you know what I heard?" A smart ass like voice said walking up to him. "What the hell is it now Sadiq, did you do something to the teacher?" Hearcles asked sternly to the student in front of him wearing a mask. "Hello Martino nice to see you." Another boy said quietly walking from the opposite way wearing a keffiyeh. "Hello Guputa, nice to see you surface again." Martino said to the other boy. "You know what I heard; I heard it's junior and that the person is a girl." Sadiq said interested. "Sadiq we have girls in our class that you already hit on. I hope this one stabs you the foot if you hit on her." Martino said rolling his eyes.

"Alright students come in there's someone I want you to meet." The teacher said opening the door. _"I'm too tired to listen to his shpiel. I'm just gonna sit down, listen to my music and close my eyes."_ Heracles thought to himself as he entered the class room and sat at his desk in the back of the room. Digging through his bag he grabbed his iPod and headphones, stuck them in his ears and closed his eyes as the teacher introduced the new student. Occasionally he would look up at the clock to see when class was five minutes to being finished. That was when Mr. Jacobs would give out the homework. Finally when the time came Heracles took his head phones out of his ears and put them back in his bag. Eventually the homework reached him, two pages of problems of course he knew Mr. Jacobs always gave him harder and different problems than the other students.

After homework was passed out everyone started leaving. "Mr. Karpusi, would you mind staying for behind for a few minutes? I need to ask a favor of you." Mr. Jacobs said grabbing Heracles's shoulder. "Um sure.. Martino you go ahead and tell the guys I'll be a bit late." He told his worried friend and then waved him off. "Yes sir what is it? I know turned the homework in on time like always." Heracles said unphased. "Yes, I got it. I also know you ignored the entire introduction of our new student and as common curtesey you will stay here and meet her." The teacher said sternly as he walked outside. "Hallo you who sleeps in class." A voice said from behind him. Turning around he saw someone he would never expect to join one of his classes. Natalia Arlofskaya one of Ivan's so called sisters and the one who in fact stalked Ivan, always trying to force him to date her. "Ah I know you; you are one of the Greek boys Ivan hangs out with a lot. I was sent to this class for some strange reason and I'm only a junior. The teacher said you were one of the two smartest students in this class; and since Ivan knows you best I requested you." The girl said pokerfaced. "Um.. sure I'll tutor you, listen how about later today after school you meet me on top of the school?" Heracles said nervous feeling her fierce aura. "Very well then on the roof, I shall see you there then." Natalia said leaving the stunned Greek boy in the room.

Biology, History and English class had finally finished for Heracles meaning lunch time had come. Rushing up to the roof Heracles found his friends gathered either having a smoke or eating. In Gilbert's case he was playing with his new bass. Bursting open the door Heracles found himself falling to his hands and knees out of breath and nervous. "Heracles! Bloody hell what happened? You're as pale as mother's tablecloth." Arthur said running of to his friend. "Are you okay?!" the others asked running over to him as Arthur leaned him against a wall. "The new girl in class I can't do it. I can't tutor her, I mean I can handle fighting Ludwig and he's a rock when fighting. But her…" Heracles said catching his breath. "Ah so my Natalia joined your class I'm so glad. She'll be in good hands then!" Ivan said walking over. "You're tutoring Natalia? No wonder you're so pale she must've scared you like crazy." Martino said squatting to his friend's level. "Kesesese, good luck tutoring her let's hope she doesn't rip you apart." Gilbert laughed going back to his bass. "That aura she had was so fierce, even more than yours Ivan. And our first session is here on this spot." Heracles said with his color returning. "Don't worry mate it will go well. Looks like we'll just have to have band practice earlier. What do you think boys?" Arthur asked his friends. "Anytime I get to play with my new baby is fine with me." Gilbert said petting his bass. "Count me in, Ellie's got track practice anyways." Vasile said looking back at the fence. "You can always count me in Herc!" Martino smiled. "Okay we meet in the band room straight at three! Let's do this!" Heracles said getting back up and brushing the dirt off his uniform.


	2. I'll Tell Only You

Hours and classes passed by at turtle speed for him. Luckily he would have breaks in between classes and was able inform his siblings on his afterschool whereabouts. The last class of the day for Heracles was phys ed. And lucky for him he was the teacher's assistant; so all he had to do was keep the student's moral up and occasionally join them in what was going on. After that Heracles had finished his school day and now he could join his friends in the band room. "Hey guys you ready for practice and what's with all the girls outside?" Heracles asked everyone as he entered the large band room. "Maybe we're so sexy girls can't resist us?" Gilbert answered laughing while petting his bass. "It could be also that I might've told Elidora I had band practice. So maybe she told her friends and word spread?" Vasile chuckled grabbing his guitar. "I like this attention!" Martino said sitting at his drums set. "Well then let's do this mates; I vote we try out one of the songs we've been doing the past few weeks." Arthur told his friend as he tuned his guitar. "Okay but which ones is the question I mean all we know is the latest songs and some old songs." Heracles asked his band buddies. "Hey we could try Everybody Talks. And I think we should let some of the people in. The doors look like they're about to break." Martino said pointing a drumstick to the doors. Heracles walked over to one of the doors and carefully stuck his head out the door telling all the girls to come inside and find a spot.

A giant mob of girls entered the band room giggling and cooing as they saw the boys holding their instruments waiting for their lead singer to get ready. What Heracles and his friends didn't know was that Natalia; the girl Heracles was supposed to tutor got stuck in the giant mob of girls and was pushed into the band room. Herc returned to his spot on the stage and motioned 3..2..1. with his fingers until the music started and he began to sing. Natalia was pushed towards to the front to see Heracles singing and having so much doing it. She was confused, how could someone like him supposedly a genius be good at academics and be good at singing. Looking around her she saw girls dancing with the music even though they were just having practice. An hour passed and the other girls let the band room talking about how much fun they had. Natalia just stood in the corner and watched the boys pack up their instruments. "Hey you guys have the feeling we're being watched?" Vasile asked looking around. Everyone nodded yes to his question. Suddenly a door to the room opened and in the doorway stood the twins and Christos. "There are my Kiddos! Come here you two, you just missed a great practice!" Herc said squatting down and having his sisters run into him knocking him down. "He has kids? But he's so young…" Natalia thought to herself as she stepped to the boys. "Hallo… I saw your so called concert." She said making herself known. "N-Natalia you saw it? Oh where are my manners, these are my little sisters Ellenie and Chrisitema. Say hi to my classmate Natalia you two." The eldest Karpusi sibling told his sisters pointing to Natalia. Looking at her the twins waved hi at her with giant smiles.

"Ehem Heracles I do believe you and I have a tutoring session today." Natalia said smiling at the twins. "Oh yeah that's right, listen you two I promise to be back home after I finish tutoring okay?" Heracles told his sisters ruffling their hair making them laugh. "Okay big brother, we'll go visit Elidora then. " The twins said hugging herc and then grabbing Christos's hands. "See you around bro!" Christos said being dragged out the door. "Well we're off good luck on your tutoring session you two." Arthur said leaving. "Yeah have fun with your girlfriend Hercy boy." Gilbert said to his friend as he followed the other band members. "Fuck off Gilbert at least I'm not the one failing." Greece said flipping off his friend. "My you guys get along well.." Natalia said raising an eyebrow at the door. "Don't mind them especially Gilbert he's always like that. Now let's see what Mr. J gave you for homework. I always get mine done during break." Heracles said sitting on the stage behind him and dragging his bag next to him trying to keep calm. "Very well then I guess our first session should start then." Natalia said carrying her back over to where he was and sat next to him. "Now let me see what he gave you and the other students. I bet it's different than what he gave me. Mr. Jacobs is one of those teachers that I have who try to stump me with homework." Heracles said pulling out his Trigonometry homework to show her the difference. "Those problems have to be three fourths into the book I don't even think our class has gone over that yet." Natalia said looking stunned at the finished homework. "I guess I'm just too smart for them then." Heracles said trying to seem calm although nervous as he received his homework from her. "So it seems, shall we get to work then?" Natalia asked pulling out her homework for him to see. For the next hour and half Herc explained how to work out the problems given and eventually helped her finish her homework.

"Thank you very much.. I never really got your name." Natalia said putting the work away. "I'm Heracles, but my friends call me Herc. Mind if I walk out with you? I'm pretty sure my sister is done with track practice and is waiting for me outside in the front." Herc said getting up and reaching his hand out to Natalia. Natalia grabbed his hand and was helped up. Both grabbed their bags and headed towards the front. Out of nowhere screams rang out making Heracles go on alert. "That's the twins come on we have to hurry!" he said grabbing Natalia's hand and started running with her following him to keep up. Reaching the front Heracles opened the doors to find Elidora holding the twins behind her with tear streaks on her cheeks and Christos trying to defend his sisters. In front of them was Sadiq and bunch of his so called friends who followed his every word. Natalia looked at her classmate to see that his calm demeanor had changed to pure rage. She watched him roll up his sleeves and walk towards the people bothering his family. Natalia walked over to his sisters and watched him beat the gang members mercilessly.

Heracles was filled with enough rage to scare off Ludwig; one of the toughest students at the school. Herc's reputation for being merciless in fighting was being shown off right at that very spot. Heracles was throwing punches every which way hitting the members hard enough to make them spit blood. Eventually all of Sadiq's goons were either beaten so much they couldn't move or ran away leaving their leader to feel Herc's wrath. "Would you like to know why I'm sometimes known as the Nemean Lion Sadiq? I'll tell you why, because no matter how many hits I take I won't go down until I'm crippled." Heracles said furious picking up Sadiq by the collar. "And it looks like you've been locked in my cage. I'll leave you with a few warning bites asshole." He said placing his prisoner down on the sidewalk and then punching him in the jaw and stomach "Now get your ass out of here. I don't want to see it till our next class." Heracles said cracking his knuckles as he watched his classmate run away. Turning around he walked over to his siblings and then smiled asking if they were okay. "The twins are fine; I'm hurt emotionally not physically though." Elidora answered rocking the twins to calm them down. "A few cuts and bruises but you came just in time to beat the crap out of him bro." Christos said smiling patting his brother on the back, bleeding from cuts on his face. "At least most of you guys are okay. Elidora we'll talk about what happened when I get home. Now hurry on home before they come back." Heracles said pushing his siblings to get up and head home quickly, and watched them disappear in the horizon.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you this but is it alright if I walk you home? They might've seen you with me and my family. I don't want them to come after the sister of my friend Ivan. And if anything happened well.. heck I have no clue what he would do to me." Heracles asked walking up to Natalia. All Natalia did was nod yes because she was stunned at how a guy like him. A guy who was so calm, smart and cheerful could be so violent. Violent enough to make a group people run away by seeing one of their own curl into a ball and bleed from so many cuts. Yes she had seen Ivan and her real brother Nikolai become angry. Angry enough to beat someone to a pulp. But the rage her classmate displayed was as if his killer instinct took him over. Both students walked together leaving an awkward silence between each other. "I know what you're probably thinking. How could a guy like me be so violent like that? Well there's a reason for that a reason that's my entirely fault." Heracles said stopping in mid-step breaking the silence. Natalia stopped and turned towards him wondering what he meant. "No one but my family and Martino's family knows why I act so violent towards those who try harm my siblings." He said making a fist. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone. I'm trusting you with because you're one of the few people I know who will talk to me in trig class. Promise not to tell anyone?" Herc asked looking at Natalia with a sad look on his face. Natalia looked at him she knew that look he had, it was filled with guilt, pain and loneliness. She nodded yes as she saw him uncurl his fist.

"I'll tell you as we walk." He said walking again and having her walk beside him. "You see I wasn't always the oldest brother. No we had a brother named Kratos, yes like the video game character. He was the oldest by a few hours before Me. Elidora came three days later. And Christos the day after. You see he was the one to defend us whenever something happened to any of us younger siblings. But a few years ago he died and it was all my fault. Kratos, Christos Elidora and I were just starting our freshman year. Kratos and I usually argued about who was better at what since we were the eldest of the bunch. And one day.. one day Kratos and I got into a huge fight. He was the sibling who would choose the wrong people to become friends with. So the night we fought he stormed out on all of us. A few hours later we had a pair of policeman come to our house while mom and us eldest three were still up watching late night TV." Heracles said tears forming eyes as both of them walked down Natalia's block. Natalia was watching him as he told his story but when she noticed the tears. She realized he hated himself immensely. "The police told us that Kratos was found dead hit by car whose driver was intoxicated. He someone was hit so hard his upper half spilt from his bottom half. It hit us all hard. It was now up to me to be the protector of all of my siblings. Now that he was gone. I would watch fights on the TV, internet and even gang fights so I could learn battle moves. Learn how to be tough. As I continued fighting and protecting my siblings in high school and the younger ones in middle school I gained the name "The Namean Lion". Not just because I'm Greek, it was because I would fight the most powerful students who picked on us and I wouldn't give up. That's why I have such a rep of being a merciless fighter. I have to protect my brothers and sisters, specially the twins. I won't lose anymore of my siblings; I'll fight to my last breath to protect them." Heracles said stopping in front of a house with tears streaming down his face.

Natalia couldn't believe what he said, this was why he was so protective, this was why he was so violent. "This is my place thank you for walking me home and helping me with my work. I'll see you in class or maybe around in the halls. Don't worry I'll keep your secret safe, just have a safe trip home Heracles." Natalia said walking up the walkway stopping and turned around. "Thank you I hope to see you around too. Good night." Heracles said to her and then turned around walking into the dark.


	3. Your Invited

The next day Heracles had only a few classes leaving him with a lot of extra time on his hands. Sitting on the roof he looked towards the sky remembering what Elidora said to him while crying crocodile tears. "V-V-Vasile's cheating on me. I saw him kissing Amelia, Alfred's sister. I thought he loved me. He said he'd love me forever and I believed him. I can't believe I trusted him!" Those words repeated themselves multiple times as he sat there. "Son of a Bitch! I swear by the gods that he will regret breaking her heart!" He yelled at the top of his lungs then punching the wall behind him leaving a dent in the wall. Getting up he looked at his hand and realized after punching the wall that it was bleeding. "Excuse us is anyone up here?" The voices of multiple girls asked at one time. "Yes someone is up here right now." Heracles said walking over to the girls with his bag on his shoulder. Once he was seen the girls started cooing. "Relax girls, he may be lead singer in my brother's band but he's still nothing special." A girl with glasses and pigtails said sarcastically stepping out of the crowd of girls. Following her was his sister Elidora still looking down as ever and a girl with brown hair put into a pony tail being held up with a small crown. "Oh I would have to disagree with you there Abigail. He is definitely special in certain ways." The brown hair girl said looking at him as Elidora walked over to his side. "Oh shut the bloody hell up Francoise, just because you're dating Arthur and I'm dating Francis does not mean we have to agree on things." Abigail yelled stomping her foot.

"Is it true you're good friends with Gilbert?" A girl with white hair said stepping out of the crowd with a tall blonde following her. "Uh yeah why you ask?" Heracles asked the girl in front of him. "My sister Louise here likes him and was hoping if he would go out with her!" The white hair girl blurted out. "Maria! But it is true I heard Neeraja is throwing another Halloween party and well.." Louise said blushing. "Don't worry I'll talk to Gil and see what he says. I hear he's going as Beetlejuice so if he says yes remember to dress as Lydia! But you need to either get a black wig or dye your hair." He said smiling. "I promise to make sure he asks Ludwig for you Maria. I've seen the way you look at him so you don't have to ask how I know. Now I will do all of you girls a favor if one of you decides to go with my friend Martino." Herc said crossing his arms. "And if one of us does say we'll go with him, what will you do for us then?" A snarky toned voice said coming out of the crowd. "Hello Amelia you boyfriend stealing bitch!" Elidora yelled at the blonde who walked out of the group of girls. Amelia had two red star hair pins that matched a few patches on her bomber jacket which matched the one her brother wore. "All you have to do is put your name on top, the guy you want me to ask underneath your name and your number under his name so I can give it to him if he says yes." Heracles said grabbing an unused notebook from his bag. "Now, I want you girls to pass this notebook around and write the information I need." He said passing around the book and a pen. A few minutes had passed and his notebook had been returned him. "Alright that's I can't stand it! RAGHH!" Elidora yelled as she tackled Amelia to the ground starting a fight. Seeing this was a perfect chance to test out the video camera app on his phone Heracles pulled out his phone and recorded the fight until the bell rang and all the girls walked away keeping their friends away from each other.

It was lunchtime when all of Herc's friends found him on the roof taking look at the list of who he had to ask to the party for the girls. "Hey Hercy boy how was your date last night? And is true that you scared Sadiq and his boys shitless?" Gilbert said running over to Heracles. "It wasn't a date Gilbert and yes I did scare him shitless. And he was actually trembling while I held him by the collar." Heracles said walking over to his friends. "Well who the bloody hell wouldn't tremble. I mean we've all seen Karpusi here get pissed off and we know how terrifying he can be then. I'm just surprised he didn't go crying to his mother like a fool." Arthur said smiling. "Speaking of fights huddle up boys I got something good for you guys. A bunch of girls came up here and they asked me to deliver messages to a bunch of guys for them. Aside from that I caught a cat fight on camera between Elidora and Alfred's sister Amelia." Heracles said pulling out his phone as his friends surrounded him and then played the video. "Damn are you guys this violent when fighting?" Vasile asked scared for his life. "Pretty much, not sure if we get it from mom or our dad…." Herc said as his voice faded away coming to the word dad. "Speaking of parents, how come we've never seen you father Heracles?" Ivan asked walking back to the fence. "Well the truth is the only one who knows about my dad is mom. She says he's some big wig lawyer or something like that. I'm guessing that's why we get some much cash when the alimony check comes in every month. About 90 percent of it is used for paying taxes, life needs and school payments. How else do you think we stay in school?" Heracles asked with a deadpan look on his face. "I remember though from my childhood. Every few years there would be a phone call for mom and then a week later she would leave. After a few days she come home and the 9 months later a new sibling or siblings would arrive. And well you get the point; we've never seen him or met him." He explained sighing. "I see, but you know. You could always ask your mom foo his number so you two can talk one day. Just call him and maybe you'll see what he's like. It's just an idea thought." Martino said taking his laptop out of his bag.

"Excuse but may ask if there is a Mr. Kirkland, Beilschmidt, Karpusi, Mosis and Cardei up here?" A voice containing a thick Indian accent asked. "Yes we're all up here Neeraja what is it?" Vasile asked nervously as Heracles gave him a death stare. "Ah wonderful I'm so glad you're all here I wanted to ask the school very own rock band to come to my Halloween party this year. I've already invited everyone else. And yes including all of your siblings, that includes your darling twin sisters too Mr. Karpusi. But I wanted to invite all of you personally to my party. I also wanted to ask you if you would play a few numbers there. I hope you don't mind?" Neeraja asked the group of boys who looked at each other. "Of course we'll come! We're always up for a party, you can count on us!" Gilbert blurted out excited. "Wonderful! It will of course be on Halloween to make everything better. And I can't wait to see you all there. You of course can bring dates but there is one requirement to get in. All of you must be in costume." The Indian said as he left the roof. "Nice going Gil what the hell are we supposed to do now?! We don't even have a name for our band yet!" Marino said whacking the back of Gilberts head. "Well we actually do Martino you just weren't paying attention. Our band's name is now "Kings of The World." What do you think now that you're listening?" Arthur asked Martino. "I like it. Nice choice on the name!" Martino said calming down. "You know what's funny guys?" Gilbert asked laughing. "What's so funny?" The others asked him in unison. "What's so funny is that this band was just a small garage band. And now we've become so popular enough for the richest kid in school to ask us to perform at his party." Gilbert answered them. "He has a point you know" Heracles shrugged.

"Now speaking of Halloween what's everyone dressing up as? And who are you going with?" Ivan asked excited. "Well Francoise and I are going as Sherlock Holmes and his lovely lady friend Irene Adler." Arthur said with pride. "But Abigail and Francis are going as Peter pan and Tinkerbell. I'm worried about her in that costume." Arthur changed his tone shaking his head in disappointment. "You wouldn't believe it but I was asked to the party by Angelique. You know the girl from Seychelles?" Martino said excited. "Marty you're kidding me right? I hear she's very picky with her guys!" Gilbert said stunned. Hearing that Martino was asked to the party Heracles decided to start keeping his promise. "Yeah she told me she was going as a mermaid and then requested I dressed up as a prince. So I agreed since this was the first time I was asked to as party by a girl." Martino bounced up and down still sitting. "Ivan how bout, you dressing up or going with anyone?" Vasile asked the Russian. "Well of course I'm going its only polite. I'm thinking of going as a Reaper. It will certainly suit me no?" Ivan asked with a smile. "Totally, Hey Gil you know Louise and Maria Bauer?" Heracles asked getting up. "Yeah, why you asking?" Gilbert asked looking at his friend. "Louise wanted me to ask you if you would go with her. She's going as Lydia from Beetlejuice and she wanted to know if you would go with her and dress up as Beetlejuice." Herc said with a small smile. "She want's that? Are you serious and I'm guessing her sister want to go with Luddy?" Gilbert asked looking surprised. "Yes, she gave me her number to give you if you wanted to go with her." Heracles said grabbing a notebook, ripping a piece of paper out with her number on it. And then handing it to his friend. All the boys looked towards the albino who blushed a bright red and then took his phone entering the number. "Yeah Louise its Gilbert, listen about the party; me and brother would be glad to go with both of you. Would it be okay if we go Halloween shopping after school today that way we all can get our costumes? Great meet both of you at the store right at three thirty." Gilbert told the girl on the other end of the phone then hanging up. "Looks like Gilbert has a date and so does his brother." Herc said smiling just as the bell rang. "Look like we have class, da? We'll finish this conversation tomorrow, good bye friends." Ivan said leaving the roof. Eventually all the boys left the roof leaving it empty and eerily quiet.


	4. You're Real

After talking with his friends earlier all he could think about was his missing father. Throughout the day he had continued complete his promise to the girls by asking all the requested boys on the list for them. On the list were the Vargas brothers, Matthew Williams and Matthias Køhler .Eventually at the end of the day he had convinced himself to call the man. Just as he and all his siblings were walking out of the school, the group of girls from earlier walked up to them. "Heracles all of us who asked you for a favor would like to tell you something." Maria said walking up to the siblings. Those who stepped up were Daisy and Katarina Accardi, Katyusha Braginskya and Karina Leifsson. "Thank you eldest Karpusi sibling, for asking the boys we were afraid to ask. They all said yes to us and we are grateful for you doing this. If you ever need girl advice we will gladly help!" The girls said in unison. "You're welcome ladies; I hope you all have fun at the party." Heracles said smiling at the girls as the siblings left. "What was that all about Herc?" Saulo asked his older brother. "I told the girls if I asked the boys they wanted to go to the party with, then one of them has to go with Martino. So then I heard one them asked him to the party and so I kept my end of the bargain. That's why they walked up to us and thanked me." The eldest of the group explained walking home. "Speaking of the party what are we going to dress up as or are we going at all? Since we don't have enough to buy us all a costume." Amara said solemnly. "I'm not sure Amara I'm not sure." Herc said looking at the ground as he opened the door to the house.

"I'm going to pick up the twins, but first does anyone know where mom stashes the phone numbers?" Heracles yelled from the kitchen. "I think they're in the junk drawer, why?" Elidora yelled from upstairs. "None yo beeswax sis! Ah found it!" Heracles yelled digging through a drawing and finding it then closing the drawer. "See you guys in a bit." He said leaving the house. Wlaking down the block he pulled out his phone and started to put in the number found that had the words "Their father" written on it. "Okay here I go please work." Herc said taking a deep breath and then hitting the call button. The phone rang three times until a woman came on the line. "Hello Mr. Karpusi's office, why have you called?" The woman asked blankly. "It's about family matters my name is Heracles Karpusi. I'm his son." He explained. "Your joking Mr. K doesn't have family oh he's coming in right now! ...He wants to talk to you I'm transferring you over to his phone." The woman said annoyed. Heracles sighed as the middle school came into view. "Excuse me sir is it true your name is Heracles Karpusi?" The man on the other end asked. "Yes, and by the sound of your voice and your last name, I'm guessing you're my father."Herc said trying not to sound nervous. "Do you still have those aqua eyes like your mother has?" The man said choking up. "Yes, how did you know?" he asked surprised. "I know this because I was there when you opened for the first time. And I always see them smile in the picture and video's you mother sends me." The man said happy. "So you really are him? Listen is it okay if we meet up one time maybe so we can get to know each other better and I can tell you about the others?" Heracles asked choking up. "Of course son, of course. Just let me put you on hold for a second." The man said as Heracles entered the school. A few minutes later his father came on the phone sound so happy. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon. Your mother says you're still at the same high school so I'll meet you there. I've been waiting a long time for one of you to call me. I'll see you tomorrow son." The man said choked up and then hanging up the phone. "Yeah I will too." Herc said hanging up the phone. From the hallway the twins grabbed onto his legs and together all three of them walked home hand in hand.

The next day Heracles had a substitute teacher replace Mr. Jacobs his Trigonometry teacher. This substitute teacher didn't care about anything and left the students to goof off. "I'm guessing you called your dad by the look on your face." Martino said to his only friend in the class. "Yeah I did, and we're supposed to meet up for lunch. It was weird when I talked to him. He sounded all choked up when talking with me." Heracles told Martino leaning back in his chair. "Well he hasn't seen you in so long. Why wouldn't he get all choked up?" Martino asked. "Hey Hercy boy, I hear you and your got invited Rajesh's party too. Too bad you can't go since you and your family is too poor to buy all of you a costume." Sadiq laughed at the think boy. Without knowing it Sadiq was being held up against the wall by his collar. "I warned you Turk not to make fun of my family. This is your second strike, one more and I will beat you until you beg for mercy. Understand you smart ass?" Heracles said with hatred in voice then dropping the scared student. "Pfft still I bet you don't even have a date for the party. Elizaveta and I are going as a doctor and sexy nurse." Sadiq said getting off the ground and walking back over to his desk. "Heracles Karpusi you are needed at the front office please bring your things with." The loud speaker called out. The Greek just sighed, grabbed his bag and told his friend he'd be back for band practice. Looking back at his class before leaving he saw everyone whispering probably wondering what was going on. Heracles turned back towards the door guessing that it was either that his after school fight had been found out. Walking up to the front office glass door he saw the principle shaking hands with some man. Taking a deep breath Heracles entered the office and greeted the principle. "Ah, Heracles I would like you to meet you father. He's quite interesting, being a lawyer and all." The principal said.

The man talking to the principle turned around and smiled at Heracles. Heracles noticed the man had the same green eyes as his brothers did along with the same black hair. "It's been so long Heracles; it's finally nice to see you in person. I know it's too early for you to call me dad so for now you can call me Don." The man said to Heracles excited. "It's nice to meet you too. So you were why I was called out of class?" Herc asked. "I hope you didn't mind, we were supposed to meet for lunch right?" Don asked. "It's no problem we weren't doing a lot anyways. So where's lunch?" Heracles asked smiling. "Glad you asked it's a nice café downtown. We can talk there now come on time to go." Don said smiling. "Okay lead the way." Herc said pointing to the door. "Okay lunch time!" Don said exiting the office with Heracles following. Out of the corner of his Heracles saw Natalia walking towards him. "Natalia, I uh…." Heracles said looking at her blushing from ear to ear and then rushing towards his father waiting at the front door. "I saw the way you looked at that girl, I can tell you really like her. Now come on we can talk more in the car." Don said opening the door to show a blue Ferrari. "She's more of a friend than anything else." Heracles mumbled getting into the car. "You know I said that too about your mother." Don aid laughing as he got in the car and drove off. "Don't worry your mother and I aren't divorced we're still married why do think she still wears that diamond ring I bought her? And if you're wondering why I'm telling you all this. Well I figured you were eventually going ask me that so figured I should get it done first." Don said as they drove past tall buildings.


	5. I Am Your Father

Finally father and son had arrived at the café and were given seats. "I looked up a good café and they said it was this place so that's why we're here. I know I have a lot of explaining for Heracles." Don said after ordering them drinks. "Mom said you were some big business lawyer who traveled a lot. So I understand that, but why want so many kids? Not that I mind having so many siblings." Heracles commented. "Well I have my certain reasons and your mom wanted a lot of kids. But looks like we went a little crazy, hahaha." Don laughed. "You kinda did, but if you didn't I wouldn't have such great siblings." Herc smiled feeling a little closer to the man in front of him. "Your mother has told me that each of you kids are geniuses, especially you Heracles. And is it true that one of you is a sports captain?" Don said after he thanked the waiter for their drinks. "Yeah Saulo is he's swimming captain. But not all of us are geniuses we're just very good in certain classes. I don't know why but people call me a genius, all I do is my work." Herc said looking at his glass. "Oh no you're a genius alright, I've seen your grades and classes which is pretty impressive. Looks like you got my brains and your mother's talent, that being you're the lead singer in a band." Don said chuckling. Heracles explained about what has been happening and what his father missed while eating lunch. The accomplishments of himself and his siblings, what each of them is like, and what they like. "Wow it looks like I've missed a lot huh?" Don said looking at his empty plate. "You did, but now you know what's going on…. Yeah what's happening." Heracles sighed.

"Is everything okay back at your place?" Don asked seeing him sigh. "Yeah, nothing for you to worry about though. Just something Halloween related, it's really dumb." Heracles sighed. "Tell your father what's going on maybe I can help." Don asked worried. "My band is supposed to play at this big Halloween party and the one rule to get in is to have a costume. All of us siblings are invited and you figure a band without a lead singer is worth nothing." Herc said finishing off his sandwich. "And your problem is that you don't know what you all should be for the party and if you can afford it since there are so many of you kids. Am I right Heracles?" his father asked him. "Pretty much." Heracles agreed. "Let tell you something, I have friend who was also a client of mine one time. He's a Hollywood makeup artist who is also friends with a great costume designer. They owe me a big a favor for winning the case they hired me for. Would you like me to contact them so they can create your costumes?" Don mentioned. "That sounds nice but I have to talk about it with the others. You know I don't have band practice today, so we can go watch Eildora. You'll meet the others there too, we all me up at practices." Heracles said nervous. "You know Heracles I'm pretty impressed how you're taking our meeting. I would've thought you'd freak out and start yelling. You've been very respectable, polite and quite, I'm impressed. It seems you've grown up into a good man even though you're still young." Don told Heracles as they walked back to the car. "Mom really wasn't around so I've been in charge of getting things together. So I guess you're right, I have grown up a bit too early. But I had too, it's my job as the eldest to protect and so the others the right way in life." Herc said as they drove back to the school.

Both father and son arrived just in time for Elidora's practice start. "Heracles would you like to know why your mother and I named you Heracles." His father asked stopping at the top of the steps. "Um… sure." was the only reply as they entered the school. "You see it was your mother's idea. Heracles was her favorite Greek hero. The reason she gave you that name is because when you opened your eyes for the first time.. She said she saw a hero, she never said why or how she could tell. I'm glad we gave you that name. It looks like you're already a hero to your siblings, but just remember. A hero isn't measured by his strength; a hero is measured by his heart. Now come on show me where you siblings are, I want to finally see them." Don said smiling at his eldest son. "Uh yeah follow me…" Heracles stunned at what the man following him said. Entering the gym Heracles saw all of his siblings sitting on the bleachers watching their sister warm up. Heracles put two fingers between his lips creating a loud enough whistle to get the attention of his siblings. As if trained each of the siblings ran over to him saluting and then looking over the strange man next to him.

"Hey herc is he the reason you were called to the office?" Christos asked. "Yes he was, I had a meeting with him." Heracles said nodding his head. "Well spill the beans bro who is he?" Paleyo said tapping his foot impatiently. "Now don't freak out everyone, but the man next to me is our father. And I am not joking about this; we both had lunch earlier talking about this." He explained. "Wait your our dad, but how'd you two get in contact!?" Amara pointed out. "I called him yesterday. The guys and I were talking and they mention not meeting him so I thought I should call him." Heracles said worried about the other reactions. "I'm sorry for not being around so much for all of you. I know it was hard without me and I'm sorry. I understand if you're angry." Don said nervous. "So you're our real daddy?" They twins asked don walking up to him. "He is you two he is." Heracles said picking up both of the twins. "I understand if you want me to leave I will." Don sighed. The other siblings looked at each other and sighed. "WE can't really hate you. If Herc is smiling around you we know you're not that bad then. We're just a little annoyed you never came to visit." Elidora said showing a small smile. "Thank you all so much for understanding, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you all…" Don smiled at his children in front of him.

"Ellie we have problem in getting costumes! It seems the store is out of Scooby doo costumes. It looks like we can't go." Saulo yelled running up to the others. "Saulo this is our dad." Elidora pointed to their father. "Nice to finally meet you.." Saulo said panting. "You know I have an idea how to fix your problem I hope all of you don't mind." Don said stepping up. "And how exactly can you help us Halloween is in two weeks." Paleyo asked wondering what this strange guy could do. "I'm a lawyer so I had a client who is a close friend that's a Hollywood makeup artist he knows a great costume artist. So what do you say will you take me up on this offer?" Don offered with a sincere look. The siblings being careful look over to the eldest sibling who said that he told him about his friend too. "Alright we'll take you up on this, but the get costume ok?" Christos agreeing as he crossed his arms. "I'm glad just let me call them, how does this weekend sound for the fitting you guys?" Don asked taking out his smartphone. Each sibling looked at each other and then nodded. "Sounds good to us, see you on Saturday?" Heracles said speaking for the siblings. "Good I'll tell my friends about this and we'll see what happens in a few minutes" Don said smilng then walking away.

"Heracles you crazy ass what do you think you're doing? You called our missing father and he wants to help us out with our costume issue? How come the good things only happen to you?" Paleyo complained. "Shut up Paleyo, just try to be happy for once. Something good is happening to us for once." Heracles said getting annoyed with his pessimistic little brother. "Pfft, I guess you're right. We'll see if he can come through with what he told us." Saying retorted crossing his arms watching their father with his one good eye. A little bit later Don came back smiling from ear to ear. "Great news everyone my friends say they'll be here Saturday. But they're only to measure you and of course talk with you about costume ideas. I hope it's okay if we all meet up at my hotel room, I think it's big enough for all of us." Don said hoping for a yes. Looking at each other the again the sibling s nodded yes and went back to watching their oldest sister go back to practice.


	6. Finally Free Time

Friday was finally here and Heracles didn't want to be bothered after what happened during the week. Sitting on the roof he laid on his back and closed his eyes hoping that things would be peaceful just for a few minutes. Hours in his particular case. "Please Athena please, just make this day a bit better. No fights, no trouble, just make today good. Any way you can do that." Heracles sighed. "Hey buddy, where were you yesterday? You didn't come to band practice." A familiar voice said. Looking up he saw Gilbert exiting the door to the roof. "Don't you have class right now Gil?" Heracles asked sitting up. "Don't you have class too at this time also?" Gilbert retorted taking a sip of his orange juice. "Touché my friend, touché. If you must know, I was with my father." Herc replied looking at his friend who had just spat out his drink. "Woah you got in touch with the old man? Is that why you couldn't come and why you were called to the office? What's he like? Is he just like you said?" Gilbert asked amazed. "Yes, yes and yes he's a big wig lawyer. Don is really nice; he and I talked about the others during lunch. We also talked about the party coming soon he says he's going to help us out. And the others seem to like him also." Heracles explained.

"Awesome, oh and speaking of the party Louise and I found our costumes. Bruder and Maria found theirs too." Gilbert gloated. "Oh yeah and what did they get?" Herc asked smiling at his friend. "Princess and a knight in shining armor, cliché isn't it? Ha!" Gilbert laughed. "Lucky, you guys know what you're going to be. We still have no clue even though dad has some friends coming to help." Heracles said taking a V8 out of his bag. "You know you guys could always go as classic movie monsters. It'd be cool ya know, having all the classics. Frankenstein, Dracula, The Mummy, some Fish dude, a Werewolf, a Gorgon or whatever those snake headed chicks are called. Hell Kratos can go as himself as ghost! Keseseses! But if you wanna impress you gotta have like a Hollywood make-up artist to make you look like a boss. But I'm just saying since I've started watching "Face Off" and it's pretty cool. " Gilbert said crushing his finished orange juice bottle. "Well he has Hollywood artist friends and they're the ones coming for a visit." Herc answered laughing. "Holy shit that's awesome I totally wanna meet them. Hell they could help me with my make-up!" Gilbert said excited. "Maybe, I'd have to ask him and once I get an answer I'll tell you." The Greek said smiling.

"Excuse me but someone told me that Heracles would be up here." A female voice said. "Big brother big brother!" two familiar voices said rushing out of the doorway and turning the corner running into Heracles. "Woah! What are you two doing here, aren't supposed to be in school?" Their brother said hugging his little sisters. "The teacher got in trouble so they sent all his students home." Christema said getting out of the hug. "They called him some sort of file? Ellenie replied doing the same. "Oh shit!" Both boys said in unison at the explanation. "I really don't think you should talk like that around these two." The other voice said coming around the corner. The owner of the voice was none other than Natalia. "N-natalia, I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice. My mind was somewhere else. Thank you for bringing these two up here I hope they didn't cause you trouble." Heracles said quickly getting up. "No they didn't they were quiet agreeable. May I talk to you for a second, alone please?" Natalia asked Herc as she led him around the corner. "Have fun making out with her buddy! Kesesesese" Gilbert laughed at his friend.

The two turned the corner to only feel a horrible tension in the air. "I would like to ask you why you did not attend yesterday's tutoring session." Natalia said sternly. "I had family business all day with a close relative I'm really sorry I'll make it up. How about Monday next week? Heracles asked the girl. " Monday is fine. Straight at three thirty at my house. Hopefully you remember where it is." She said annoyed turning around and leaving. Heracles walked back to his friend not realizing that he was blushing. "Dude what happened and holy shit your blushing!" Gilbert said playing with the twins. "You friggin like her! Natalia the girl with the stone heart! How could you ever like her? Gilbert shouted. "Well if you must know, I'm tutoring her on Monday. And what gives you the idea I like her? I'm just tutoring her because Mr. J told me too and that's it." Herc said a bit annoyed. What the boys didn't know was that Natalia was listening to them the entire time. Hearing that Heracles didn't like her back, hit her pretty bad. Making her feel both disappointed and stupid for ever liking him. Depressed she headed back down to her next class. "Okay whatever you say man, lets ditch this place and go have fun with these kiddos! You two wanna go have some fun Gilbert and your brother?" Gilbert asked the twins. "Heck yeah!" The twins said grabbing their bags and running to the door.

Gilbert, Heracles and the twins left the school heading towards the park to play ball. Hours later Gilbert started to take off his jacket and shirt. "T-minus less than five minutes till the junior and senior track team passes by. Time to execute plan shirtless basketball!" Gilbert told his friend. "We call cheerleaders!" The twins said jumping up and down. "Alright you get to be cheerleaders." Their brother said taking off his own jacket and shirt showing his muscular tanned upper half. "Alright you ready bud?" Gilbert said showing his pale semi-muscular midriff. "Alright let's play!" Heracles said throwing the ball up into the air starting the game. The boys ran back and forth on the court occasionally scoring. A few minutes later the track team made up of juniors and seniors started to pass by. "Hey look it's my brother and Gilbert!" Elidora shouted getting attention of the girls following her. The group stopped to watch the boys play and the twins cheer until they were noticed. "Hello girls nice to see you." Heracles said walking over to the track team ball in hand. "Eyyy sexy ladies!" Gilbert said trying to mimic a line in Gangman Style.

Seeing the boys shirtless and sweaty made many of the girls start cooing and blushing. From the crowd Gilbert noticed Louise, pointed and winked at her. Which in reaction made her blush and look away. "Oh looks like Louise likes Gilbert! You lucky girl." One of the girls said to the blushing Louise. "Well Maria is dating his brother now. And I'm not lying." Louise explained looking at the albino. "Now ladies relax, you can stay if you want or you can also continue on. Gilbert and I here have to finish our game." Herc said leaning on his friend's head. "See ya ladies." Gil grinned walking away with his friend following him. "Think it worked Gil?" Heracles asked as they got ready to play again. "Just look around us buddy." Gilbert said nodding to the crowd of girls. The boys started playing again having the girls cheer them on. Eventually it went to sudden death and Gilbert won. "Not bad buddy, not bad." Herc said grabbing his friend's hand and shaking it. "Same here Herc. Now if you don't mind I'm going to find Louise and walk her home." Gilbert said grabbing his clothes and then fighting through the crowd of girls to find Louise and leave.

"Big brother can we go home now? The sun is going to bed." Christema asked pulling on his pant leg yawning. After putting on his under shirt and his school jacket leaving it unbuttoned he picked up the yawning twin and carried her piggy-back. Elidora walked out of the crowd standing next to brother and carrying the other twin piggy back heading back to the school so Elidora could change back to her normal clothes. The other girls watch the two older siblings walk away with youngest on their shoulders and holding hands. "You know what girls? I swear if Elidora and Heracles weren't related they would make a cute couple." One of the girls commented watching them.


End file.
